Daughter Like Mother
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Tequila Black is the newest raw Diva in the WWE and the daughter of the famous female wrestler Raven Black. Any one that saw the two would say that they were twins but what happens when Glen and Mark gazes land on her? Will they get her like they did....
1. Tequila Black

I know that I shouldn't be doing this right now but I can't let it go. I just recently found out that I am mentally crazy. LOL who isn't. I wish I could just explain it all but I don't think that I can right now. Because of it I have a lot of anger issues at the moment and this is what came of it. I will not be paying a lot of attention to this story like I do when I first start them but I will be putting two chapters up tonight. Maybe more will come and maybe not. It all depends on my moods right now. Anyways I own no one but Raven and Tequila. The plot is also mine. Oh and Dark you should be proud because I am writing my first story were the Brothers are the real bad guys if you can call them that. This is the first time I have written them like this so give me a little space to mess up. Thanks and I hope you like it Sin!!!

* * *

There she was standing in the middle of the WWE's ring with her head thrown back and her arms thrown out into the spaces beside her. They watched as she spun around in the middle with her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips and her laughter echoing through the empty arena. "I wonder how a fan got in."

"I don't know but this fan is hot as hell. Look at that body." The other said as her eyes snapped opened and she spun around to look at them.

"Hunter, I don't think that she is a fan." Shawn said in surprise.

"What's wrong boys? No loving hellos for a blast from the past?"She asked them with a wicked smile.

"Believe Shawn I think that you are right." Hunter said as she walked over to the ropes and leaned against them with a huge smile.

"Sorry about that we were just making sure we weren't seeing a ghost." Shawn said to her as they walked closer to the ring.

"Well, I'm sad to say that I'm neither of them. My name is Tequila Black and I'm the newest WWE Diva. I know that I look just like my mother Raven Black." She said to them.

"So your mother huh? How is Raven doing? It's been a really long time since we last seen her."Hunter said to her and she nodded.

"She is doing great. In fact she is in the back catching up with a few old friends if you want to see her." Tequila said as she jumped over the top rope and landed on her feet in front of them.

"Maybe later we actually came out to go over I match for later on tonight." Shawn said quickly.

"No problem, she'll be around fir a few days. Nice to neet you two. I have to say that my mom was right you are hot. Both of you are very hot." She said before she breezed past them leaving them look at her retreating ass in shock.

"I'll tell you right now Hunter if I wasn't old enough to be her father I would fuck her in the middle of the ring." Shawn said to him anf hunter shook his head. "What you couldn't honestly tell me that if you weren't married that you wouldn't do the same thing?"

"No I just can't believe that you just said that. You have never said anything like that since Raven. Oh I see what you are saying. She looks just like her huh?" Hunter asked him as they headed to the ring.

Tequila couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked up the ramp and into the back. "What has you smilin like that?"

"I've met the ones that you told me about. You were right about them. It's really going to make it hard for me to be good here. After all you know I have huge weaknesses for long hair and fine bodies." Tequila said to her mother.

"Just remember that they aren't that much younger then me and that will keep you in check." Raven said to her as she rolled her eyes knowing just who she was talking about.

"I like older guys mom. Plus you aren't that old and you know it. But I will behave. I have to because one of them is married to my boss. N ot that I mind after all I'd do her too. She told her as they made their way to her locker room and away from all the stares they both were getting from the other wrestlers.

"Damn who is that?" Tequila asked her mother as she spotted a tall bald guy in a pair of tight fitted black jeans and a black leather jacket with his back to them.

"Stay away from Glen because he plays a game you know nothing about. He doesn't play fair and he plays to break you. When he wants something he gets it no matter how he has to do it. But him and Mark enjoy hurting women, making them weak. Don't let yourself go through that because I will kill them if they come near you. Don't think that I won't come back to the ring and hunt them down if they try it. You and I both know that I will." Raven told her daughter and she nodded knowing she wasn't going there with them.

"No problem mom I'll steer clear of them. Plus if they try to play with me I'll teach them a lesson of their own. I'm just not going to go looking for trouble but we both know that I don't run from anything no matter who it is that I am up against." Tequila said to her and she sighed.

"I know because you are too much like your grandmother, father and I. But run if the trouble comes from them because they tag team no matter what it is or who it is." Raven said to her.

Tequila just nodded because they both knew she wouldn't lie and tell her yes. "Just be careful."

"I will mom. Now why don't you go get ready to host Raw? I have to get ready for my first ever match as a WWE Diva. God I hate fighting women." Tequila said to her.

"Don't worry baby girl I was the same way until Chyna. Why do you think I only fought men until then?" Raven asked her before they parted ways.

Raven walked past Glen and he grabbed her arm stopping her before she walked away. Tequila turned around in time to see her mother pull away from him and slap him across the face. "You'll never touch her Glen. She knows your shit and she is better then I ever was. Shes stronger then even you and Mark. Stay away from her or I'll kill both of you."

Glen turned and caught Tequila's eye. "Then let her fight her own battles mommy. Or are you too afraid it'll be daughter like mommy?"

Tequila took a step towards them but her mother put her hnad up and she stopped. "Just a friendly warning from an old friend Glen nothing more."

Glen didn't look away from Tequila as he answered her. "I'll keep that in mind as Mark and I fuck her over and over again Raven. Besides you already know how that feels don't you?"

Raven stepped closer to him and pulled his face around to look into his eyes as she spoke. "Tequila will never fall for your shit. I know you and your best friend will never get a chance to do to her what you have done to countless others including me. Because I know she'll never willingly put herself in that position, not after this."

Glen shut his eyes shut in knowing the moment that he realized what she just did. Then they snapped open as a knowing wicked smile came to his face. "You are only here for two more days Raven. After that she'll be all by her lonesome and we'll be there to make sure she isn't lonely at all. You of all people should know we'll wait forever to get what we want. And right now I'll make sure we'll wait forever just to make it daughter like mother. It took what six years to get you? Believe me we'll wait for as long as it takes."

Raven growled before she slapped him one more time. Then she hurried down the hallway to make up as Glen turned around to see that Tequila was no longer in the hallway. It didn't matter to him because he knew that girl was already as good as broke. "Time to plan our first move."

Tequila leaned against the closed door of the locker room shaking. She wasn't scared in fact she was nowhere near scared. No so much rage boiled through her that she shook. He dared touch her mother. He dared to tell her mother she was as good as fucked. That man didn't know who the hell he was talking about. But he was soon going to find out if he thought he was going to play her. "Let the game begin."


	2. New Diva

**Alright everyone here is chapter two for Daughter Like Mother I hope that you all like it. I can't wait to see what you all think about it. I might be putting up a few more chapters soon but that will be after the next chapters to Double Vision and Winning Big. But I seem to have grown fond to this story because it's a little different then what I am use to writing. Let's hope that I can write Mark and Glen as Assholes huh? And I mean bad assholes so don't go there Esha!!! LOL enjoy everyone. Luv Sin!!!**

* * *

The New Diva

Tequila stood on her mark as the the "unknown" wrestler was out in the ring running his mouth about not getting enough respect from the other wrestlers in the locker room. So he decided that he was going to make his name by issuing a challenage to anyone wrestler in the back to come out and get their ass whipped. When he said it her song came on and she hurried out looking confused and with a mike.

"Crap I must have made a wrong turn I was looking for the bathroom and thought it was this way when I started hearing all that crap you were sprouting. But instead I found a cry baby in the ring. Awe poor little cry baby aren't you scared of all the big bad wrestlers? By the looks of ya Rey Mysterio is taller then ya. I think the only one that you beat at being taller then is the oh so adorable Hornswaggle..." She had been cut off in mid sentence.

"Who the hell are you? I said wrestler not a fan. Are they really going to hide behind a femle fan of all things." He snapped at her.

"Actually." Tequila said as she took off her jacket and let it drop. "You said superstar wrestler." She said as she allowed the long skirt that she was wearing to slide down her legs after she snapped the button to show her black leather ring gear. "While I am female but I am also a superstar wrestler and I'm about to beat your butt. That is if your aren't scared about being beat by a girl."

Tequila didn't give him a moment to think as she dropped the mike and took off down the ramp. When she was a few feet from the ring she jumped and soared through the top and middle rope taking him down at the waist with one hell of a spear. "Who is this King?"

I don't know but I know who she looks like." King said as she bounced to her feet, picked him up by his outfit and body slammed him over the top rope before she jumped over it and landed on his gut with her knees..

"Dear god is she trying to kill him?" Cole asked as she rolled him back into the ring.

"She goes for the pin... And she wins!" King shouted and the whole place erupted into cheers and whistles. "Let's go to replay of the strip tease."

"Let's not and go to replay of that very short match." Cole said as Tequila sat on her heels and looked down at the guy. He didn't look like he was faking it but she knew that he was because he felt her ass when she landed on him and that was fine because after the beat down she had given him he deserved it.

Tequila grabbed the mike that was in the ring and brought it to her lips. "For all of you that don't know my nameis Tequila and I'm WWE's newest Diva."

Suddenly the lights went out and and the sound of grunts were heard from the ring. The lights came on to show Tequila on The Undertaker's shoulders. She spun around on his shoulders and then flipped backwards tossing him over the top rope. "And I'm the new badass in town."

Everyone was on their feet and cheering as she walked up the ramp and backstage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and clapped for her when she walked backstage. Well, everyone but her bosses. "I can't believe that you did that."

"You said to surpirse you so that was what I did. I gave you something that no other woman wrestler can ever claim to have done, not even my mother. I was one heartbeat ahead of the deadman and he was the one that took the fall. That should be talked about for the rest of the year." Tequila said to her.

"I'm not complaining one bit I loved it but I still can't believe that you did that." Stephanie said as she hugged her close.

"Neither can I. I have never seen such disrespect before in my life." A deep pissed off voice said from behind Tequila.

Tequila turned around and looked up to see "the man" Undertaker aka Mark glaring down at her. "Actually it was far from disrespect. You're the shit here, the one and the best. If I want to be the best then I need to show that I'm not scared to face the best and we all know that it is you. I for one want to become the best so looks like you are in my sights now. Honestly that's the highest level of respect I could ever offer you."

"You must be Raven's girl because you look just like her." Taker said knowing that it would hit a nerve.

Tequila surprised him with a smile that met her eyes. "Let's not get personial yet deadman. For I know that you wouldn't want everyone to know stuff that personal about you. Maybe if I feel like it we'll catch up. But that's a big Maybe because I may respect everything that you do and have done doesn't mean that I like you." Tequila said to him.

"I understand and no push. Welcome to the WWE. I have heard amazing things about you and now I can see why." Mark said as he stuck out his hand.

Mark knew that he shocked her even though the smile never left her eyes and she showed no hint that he did but he knew that he did. It wasn't hard to know how to shock someone. But to shock someone like Tequila was going to be really hard and he knew that so he knew that he had to play nice for right now and it wasn't what she was planning to deal with.

Tequila was taken back just a little bit but still she shook his hand so no one around them could say she did disrespect him. It was the one sin backstage. No one disrespects Mark and she knew that. "Nice to meet you Tequila."

"Same here." She said before she pushed away from him.

Tequila nodded to him before she spun around and headed back to her locker room. Everyone watched in shocked horror at what had happened because they have never seen Mark be that way towards anyone he first meets. None of them but three knew what to make of it. "Step one complete."

Tequila wasn't pahsed by the may Mark had acted towards her because she knew the moment Glen looked at her that they weren't going to pass her by. Part of her was glad because it gave her a chance for her to give back some of what they gave her mother. All that mattered was she wasn't going to let it happen to her. "Not many Divas fight men you know."

"That's because most divas don't have the talent to do so. Even if they did they would be too scared of breaking a nail to even try it. Besides we consider ourselves Wrestlers not Divas. That's fotr the arm candy." Tequila said to her as she walked back to the woman that she just passed.

"Well us Divas call you Dykes." The blond said with a laugh before it was cut off by Tequila's hand wrapped around her throat.

"well, we call you Divas Whores so it looks like we are even." Tequila said as she leaned closer to her.

"Are you jealous that you aren't able to get laid?" The blond spat back at her and Tequila smiled.

"All I got to do is look at a guy and smile and I could have them doll. I got the real goods nothing is fake on me. So unless you want me to pop your tits and then your head I would be moving along real soon." Tequila said before she let go of her and walked away.

"This isn't the end of this dyke!" The blond yelled to her.

"Oh, I believe that you are so right." Tequila said before she turned the corner and saw her mother standing in front of her locker room.


	3. Gifted

**Just to tell you all this story is going to be alot different from what you are use to from me. In this chapter it is going to show some. But as we get further along you will be able to tell the differences. To those that have read some of my other stories will spot them right away. You know who I am talking to miss Esha luv ya girl. This is alot harder for me then my other stories but I'm beginning to like the story very much. So enjoy. I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**Tequila: I have decided that this story is going to be one of her main ones and there is nothing that she can do about it. For we all know that we like a fic with a bad Glen and Mark in it. **

**Mark: I'm the good guy in this one.**

**Tequila: Yeah like we believe that one.**

**Glen: You are just mad because I stole your shirt.**

**Tequila: Just wait and see what I take from you big guy. then we'll see who wil be mad.**

**Sin: Alright children don't make me put you in the box. After all it's about time I take my daily dose.**

**All Three: We'll behave for now. But we will be being bad very soon.**

**Sin: Alright folks I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Three Gifts For The New Diva

"I cannot fucking believe that you did that to him Tequla Lynn Black!" Her mom shouted at her the moment that she saw her.

"Son't you dare talk to me like that mom. This is my place of work and will act like it. You would kick my ass if I talked to you like that at your job and you know it." Tequila growled back to her.

"You better remember who you are talking to young lady! Raven spat at her.

"You need to remember that I'm no longer a child and I can't always play it safe because it's what you want me to do. I did what I had to so people would actually remember mmy name. At least he didn't choke slam me like everyone thought that he was going to." She said as she stopped in front of her mother.

"You are lucky that you didn't get killed when he came backstage. If that would have happened I would have been arrested for murder and then your grandmother would be kicking a lot of fucking ass." Raven said to her and they both started to laugh their asses off at the picture of the 4 foot 7 woman kicking Glen and Marks asses.

"I'm very glad we took after grandpa in the height department. I would have hated being short." She said as Raven opened the door to show the amazing site of Christain Cage totally nude in the middle of her locker room.

"Dear god!' the teo women cried out as they made their way into the locker roomand slammed the door shut.

Both women turned their heads to the left as they looked him over. He started to blush as they got lower and lower with their eyes. Tequila smiled when she locked on to the trobbing cock that was standing at attention. "So much bigger then I thought it would be."

"Jay why are you in my daughter's locker room?" Raven finally asked him as she looked away from the soilder standing at attention.

"I'm one of the gifts. You know whenever a diva or in this case a female wrestler really stands out on her first night she is given a gift aka a male wrestler that she can do what ever she wants to do with them for a few weeks. But since Tequila has made such an impact on her first night she will be given two more wrestlers. They will be waiting for her by her hotel room tonight. They will be fully clothed. Since I was here tonight I was the one that she gets naked." Jay said as Tequila walked towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh yes, I remember my gift very well. Kevin Nash. Now he was all man." Raven said as Tequila ran her hands up and down Jay's chest before she slid them behind him and down grabbing his ass as she bit her lip so she wouldn't allow the moan to escape.

"Do you wrestle tonight?" Tequila asked in his ear smiling when he shivered from her warm breath on his skin. It was already working out the way she wanted it to.

"No." He whimpered when she leaned in and slowly licked down from the end of his ear to his shoulder and back up.

"You taste very good Jay. That's good." Tequila said as she licked her lips.

"I feel sorry for you and the other two when she is done with you." Raven said as she rolled her eyes and turned away so she wouldn't watch her daughter molest the older man.

"You shouldn't because they are going to love every minute of it." Tequila threw over her shoulder before she pecked Jay on the lips.

"it's good that you didn't wrestle because this is what you are going to do Jay. First you are going to go start my shower I like it a little hotter then most. Then you are going to get dressed and go back to your hotel room. Then you are going to pack your things and wait until Ten. After that you are going to go and check out of your room and head up to room 420 because that is my room. If I am not there you will sit by the door and wait. When the other two gifts arrive you will not say a word to them. You will wait for me without a word to anyone. Is this understood?" Tequila asked him with a sweet smile.

"Christal clear." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Let me guess you like controling women?" She asked him.

"You have no idea." He said to her.

"Neither do you. there is no one else like me out there Jay. Soon everyone here will know that. But you're lucky because you are going to find out the fun way. Now get to your tasks my pet." She said to him before she swatted his ass and pointed to the showers.

"I take it that we aren't going out tonight. After all I know how you are when you get new toys. I feel sorry for them when you finally toss them away" Raven said to her daughter as Jay hurried away to do as he was told.

"What's pleasure without pain Mom?" Tequila asked her as she sat down to remove her wrestling boots.

"That would be called normal pleasure, Tequila." She said with a laugh.

"No that would be called boring and we both know me. I don't do boring." Tequila said as she finished getting undressed and wrapped a towled around her chest.

"I'll see you and your boy toys tomorrow for lunch or most likely dinner because I know that you'll be up playing all night long." Raven said to her as she made her way to the door.

"They are only boy toys if they are younger then me mom and we know I don't do younger. Well I might do Evan or isn't his real name Matt? Either way I might change my rule just for him." Tequila said to her.

"Evan is still older then you Tequila. We'll finish talking tomorrow because we aren't done by a long shot." Raven said as she opened the door.

"I know. See you at dinner tomorrow mother." Tequila called to her before she walked out and shut the door behind her.

Tequila walked into the shower area and watched Jay as he made sure that he got it perfect for her. "So have you ever been a gift before?"

"No I haven't since there hasn't been a gift since your mother. It wasn't a surprise to most that you are also given gifts too. It's just how you did it and how many gifts you got that were the surprises." He said to her as she took the towel off and hung it up.

Jay kept his eyes locked with her and she smiled at the shy moment he was having. "You might as well have a look because I do walk around the hotel room naked."

"I'll see it then." Jay said before he turned around and walked away.

Tequila gave him some credit for not taking her offer but it made her wonder why he would agree to be a gift in the first place. She also wondered who her other two gifts were. She shook her head and got under the water with a sigh. Her first night was turing out a lot different then she thought it would have.

"Look at this already naked and wet. All I got to do is enter." Glen said ten minutes later from the doorway as she turned off her shower.

"Not wet for you. From what I understand I have gifts waiting for me at my hotel room. I'm going to have to break them in tonight. Now that is something to get wet about." Tequila said as she grabbed her towel.

"No need to cover up for me. I happen to enjoy what I am looking at." Glen said before she bent down and started drying off her legs.

"You can look all you want Glen because that will be all you ever do." Tequila said as she brought the towel up between her legs drying off her pussy and ass.

"Glen's eyebrow shot up when he saw a tattoo on her ass that said "Just Kiss It!" I would kiss it if you let me. All you have to do is say that three letter word and you'll get anything you want."

"Actually I have a three word phrase you might like. "No Fucking Way." Tequila said before she finished drying off.

"What makes you think that we just won't take it?" He asked her.

"You two might be assholes and sex driven but even you two won't go low enough to just take what isn't given to ya." Tequila said to him before she slung the towel over her shoulder and walked past him.

"Your mom has taught you well." He said to her and she laughed.

"She doesn't think that high of you Glen." She said as she grabbed her clothes and put the towel on the bench so she could sit down to get dressed.

"But you do?" He asked as she started to put on a pair of boy cut short panties.

"Let's just say that I hold out hope that you are human." She said before she pointed to the door. "Now if you don't mind I would like some a long time."

"Don't mind at all. I have a feeling you will actually give us a run for our money before we get what we want from you. You know we will win." He said as he headed to the door.

"I'll be the one winning this one. That is going to be different for you two isn't it?" She asked as she pulled up the panties.

"We'll see who'll win. By the way I figured you for thongs." He said as he turned the knob and pulled open the door.

"Only when I wear leather." She said as she pulled up her tight black jeans.

"See ya soon Tequila. I can't wait to see how much fun you can really be." Glen said before he started to walk out before he shut the door.

"Don't worry about fun Glen. That won't be happening for you. Now for me the fun has already started." She said as she slid her jean jacket over her naked top hal when she realized that Glen had taken her shirt.

"Hope you enjoy the shirt Glen." She said before she got in her high heels and stuffed her towel and shower stuff in her bag.

The jean jacket gapped between the breast far enough to show some of her boobs. It was easy to tell that she didn't have a shirt on. "Damn girl, be careful or we'll be seeing more then a little flesh."

"Blame Glen for that one Hunter he took my shirt." Tequila said as she stepped out of her locker room.

"Looks like he has plans for you." Hunter said looking at her with pity.

"Oh don't pity me Hunter because he may have plans for me but my plans has nothing to do with him. Now you and your wife is a whole other story though. You tell her she looked sexy tonight for me." Tequila said before she walked away leaving him staring after her shocked.

"Aren't you missing something?" Glen asked as she passed his locker room a few minutes later.

Tequila stopped and looked over at Glen with a smile. "Nope I've got everything I need. I'll be seeing you boys later."

"You know that you have no shirt on right?" Chris asked her and she dropped her bag and her hands went under her jacket and cupped her breast.

"I was wondering why my nipples were staying hard. I enjoy the feel of of my jean jacket against my breast. It looks like I have lost my shirt." Tequila said as she lifted her boobs and squeezed them where everyone could see causing the guys around her to gulp.

"Well, whoever has my shirt better look better in it then I do or I'm going to be pissed." She said as she pulled her hands out of her jacket and bent to pick up her bag flashing them the view of the top of her breast.

"Until Later boys." She said as she stood up and then walked towards the exit.

"That one is going to be two handfuls or more." Randy said to them and Glen smiled.

"That is what I was hoping for." Glen told them before he pulled out her shirt and thre it at Randy.

"Give it back to her I have no use for it." He said to the younger guy before he left.

"Why so I can get blamed for taking it? I don't think so." Randy said as Mark walked up to them.

"I'll take it back to her. Besides she already knows who too it." Mark said after he took the shirt from him.

"You don't seem to be into this one as much as you into the others." Chris said to him.

"I don't know yet. I'm on the fence about it. On one side we ruined her mother's career. I don't want to ruin hers because I believe she can go places here. On the other side she is hot as hell and so fuckable. Plus what she did on live TV really pissed me off." Mark said to him.

Like you said your on the fence about it." Chris said to him.

"For now." Mark said before he left.


	4. Breaking Them In pt1 Stephan aka Sheamus

Chapter Four: Breaking Them In pt 1... Stephan aka Sheamus

**_A/N: Anyways this hit me really hard last night and I coulnd't sleep without writting it out. So I hope you all like it I warn you now there will be a strap on used in here so I hope you like. Dom Tequila and Semi...Sub Stephan believe me it was hard to write but this is just the first part the second part will be up as soon as I got it all out. So I hope you guys aren't too mad at me but I have much ahead of me right now and I just moved so it's hard to tell when I will be getting these up. But I will like always some might be all at once and if so I hope it's now because I miss putting up chapters. Luv Sin! Also I own the plot, Tequila, Raven and a few others. But besides that no one else._**

**Tequila here: I just wanted you all to know that this will not be put up for a long time because we are having a little money problem right now. So we will be adding chapters whenever we get back in Feb. So don't worry it won't be too long. Winning Big will also be finished and Sin's part of the last chapters of Revenge will also be finished so don't worry just come and check back every once in a while because I might be able to get to Sin here to a computer.**

Christian Cage, Matthew Hardy and Ron Killings was standing beside her door when she walked off the elevator and she couldn't help but smile because she had a feeling that there was a reason why she was gifted these three men. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that these three men like women like her. Christian looked down at his feet the moment that he saw her and the other two followed him in behavior. Tequila didn't like the fact that she wasn't going to be breaking them in but she wasn't going to complain about it though. That just meant that they knew what they are to do.

"Look at me please. You aren't servants. You are toys and to me that makes you priceless. Now please pick up your bags. " Tequila said to them as she stopped at her door and put her key card in.

When the door opened she pushed it in and walked into the room and the boys followed her without being told. "So, which of you know what I'm into?"

Christian Cage smile and nodded. "Enlighten us Cage."

"You like control over us. We liked to be controlled it's the reason we are here. But there is another one on the way. He is new to all this so I don't think he even knows about being controlled. In fact I know that he is usually the one in control. He is also a dick." Christian said to her.

"Really he is now? That can mean only one thing. That they think they can push me out of here. But they won't be able to. They aren't going to know what to do when they realize that I will be having sex all the time and it won't be with them at all. Because even after it's time to give you guys up if you want to stay I would love it. I don't consider what I do being a slut but others do so if I stick with guys that were gifted to me then it's not really my fault is it? I also do bond with my boys. So don't think that I am trying to say that you guys don't mean anything to me because you do. And you will no matter if you end it when the time is up or not. So that's on you." Tequila said to them as they looked around to find all kinds of games and games systems by the TV.

"So how are we doing this?" Ron asked her and she smiled.

"I don't know about you but I'm a little horny. I always am when I get to beat people up. Hell I use to watch WWE in my room and masturbate. It just turns me on. So I figure that we'll get to know what we all like tonight. But I guess that we have to wait for the new guy since no one seems to know his name." She said to him and he smirked.

I just got one Question." Matt said as she took off her jacket.

"What?" She asked him.

"Where in the world is your shirt?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Glen stole it trying to embarrasses me but of course I knew who took it and made sure as I made my way out that many wrestlers saw the fact that my jacket barely covered my breast and I had no shirt on. It was funny because he thought I would just storm out of the locker room all pissed off with the towel wrapped around me coming after him but I'm a better person then that. He'll have someone give it back soon enough so I'm not worried." She said to him and they all three looked at the door when a knock came.

Tequila didn't even send anyone to the door. She actually went and got it without a shirt on. She even opened it up widely not really worried about who was there or anything like that. "Umm… Hey Tequila I umm… found you shirt in the trash on the way out the door and thought that you would like it back. So umm… did you have to answer the door without the shirt on?" Chris asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"What Chris haven't seen a set like mine before?" She asked as she raised an eye brow at him as she held her hand out for her shirt.

"Tell Glen next time he takes something of mine to be man enough to bring it back. But thank you Chris this is one of my favorite shirts. You have a good night now. Are we still working out tomorrow evening together?" She asked him and he nodded as he tried to keep looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry Amber will never know that you saw my boobs. You looked in my eyes the whole time." She said with a wink before she turned around and walked into the hotel room with the shirt on her shoulder.

She was about to kick the door shut when someone cleared their voice from behind her. She spun around and got a huge grin on her face when she saw Stephen. "Stephen!"

"Tequila my Irish queen!" Stephen Farrelly aka Sheamus shouted as she sprang into his arms.

"So you are my fourth gift huh? The guy that got me hook on WWE is my fourth gift. Thank god! I thought that Glen tried to worm his way in." She said to him as they hugged in front of the other guys.

Tequila was so happy that he was the other gift. She didn't think that he was in the WWE yet. But here he was and she was so happy to have him back in her bed. Even though she never had sex with him before. He had been her bed buddy foe a few years when they rented a one bedroom apartment together when they went to a wrestling school.

He kicked the door closed and set her back on her feet. "Looks like your already started the party."

"No, Glen stole my shirt at the arena and Chris was sweet enough to bring it back because Glen wasn't man enough to do so." Tequila said.

"So it's us four huh? I don't think there has ever been a female wrestler that got four gifts before." He said to her.

"Nope the highest is two." Matt said to him and he looked them over.

"Any of them Bi?" Stephen asked in her ear.

"I was just about to ask that." She said to him.

"So do any of you have problems screwing other guys?" She asked him seriously.

All three looked at her for a minute before they looked at each other. "Not a lot of guys are willing to say that they sleep with guys sometimes even if they do so if you don't tell we won't tell but we all have at one time or another slept with guys."

"Thank you for being honest. Ok let's get the last of what I need said over with so we can get to the fun. If I have a submissive I don't fuck around on them. So I have four but to me it's a relationship. So I'm in four way relationship with you four which means. That to me you are my boyfriends and I trust that you won't cheat on any of us in this room. I don't have to be here for you guys to have sex with one another. But I would like to know that it is going to happen or that it did happen so I don't find out later on. Because holding back is just like lying. I don't stand for it and it will end what is between way before it should or even if it wasn't going to end. So as of now I belong to you as your girlfriend and they are your boyfriends. But you don't have to tell everyone that little tidbit. Now if this is what you want then let's get this going. But if you can't or aren't down for something like this then I will allow you out of this without a problem. So if you're in take off your shirt. If not you can leave." She said to them and as one all four took off their shirts and she smiled.

"Now that is what I like to see. Stephen please get my bag please. You know which one it is. After all you bought the bag for me." She said to him and he hurried to the closet and grabbed the bag from the back and tossed it on the bed.

"This is like Christmas to me. I plan on having all of us getting off at least five times before we are through. I hope you all are well rested because I plan on making you work tonight. And Stephen I can't wait to see what you can do. I have fantasized about this for many years now." She said to him and he grinned.

"You weren't the only one. You know those two years we slept in the same bed in that apartment was hell. You molested me so many times it wasn't funny in your sleep that it took everything I had not just wake you up and fuck you through the bed." He said to her and the other guys looked between them with huge smiles.

"It would seem that you two have something to work out and honestly we don't mind watching so if you want to have just him we won't get jealous. That is if that is what you want Mistress." Ron said to her and she turned and smiled at them.

"You three really are too sweet for me. Go ahead and play games or something I have a feeling we are going to be fighting for power because I know that he doesn't like being told what to do." Tequila said to them.

"He hits you we will jump in." Matt said to her and Stephen looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"She means it's gonna look like we are raping each other but we aren't we are going to see who gets it in first. If she gets me ass I'm her bitch. But if I get her ass I call the shots this time. It will have a couple times before I'm able to claim that she is my Mistress. I'm a Dom by nature. I don't like being the Sub." He said to them.

"Oh well we are so going to watch that. And how the hell is she going to get your ass? Oh…" Christian said as they looked over to see Tequila putting a harness to a strap on, on.

"Wow it's almost as long as my Tequila." Stephen said to her and she looked up with an evil smile.

"Try two inches bigger hun." She said to him and smirked.

"I knew that you always envied my dick." He said as he started to undo his belt.

"When the hell did you get that tattoo? It's hot as hell girl." He said as he spotted the cross on the back of her calf.

"I got it to have a part of you on my body. I never thought that I'd be able to get you in it so I figured that just as good." She said as she watched him undress with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Stop looking at me like that is fucking hot as hell and honestly it's kinda making me want to give into you. I really hate that you know me so well." He said to her and she winked at him.

"You and I both know that you love me." She said as she fell to her hand and knees before she pointed at him and then beckoned him to the bed with her finger.

Ron, Christian and Matt were all sitting around the table adjusting themselves as they watched her pull him in for a kiss and he tried to take over and push her to the bed to lay down. But tequila didn't fall and spun him around and he ended up on the bottom with her straddling his chest.

When she broke the kiss and sat up they saw that the head of her strap on was an inch away from his mouth. He seemed to noticed to because he looked up at her and shook his head. "I don't think so…"

Tequila bucked forward and the head of it was now in his mouth and she was biting her lip again. At that moment all three were happy that she made it where they could watch and had him laying at the foot of the bed with his back towards them. "Come on you lost this part already so you know that you have to. Open for me baby. I want you to suck it good."

She grabbed Stephen's red hair and lifted his head as she slowly moved closer as his cheeks started to hallow out. She moved his head forward a little more and then pulled it back quicker. She bit her lip to hold the moans in because she knew that he wanted to hear them. She forced his head forward more than last time and pulled back again setting a rhythm that she knew was bruising and fast. After a few minutes it came to where she couldn't hold back the moans as she started to rock forward harder and faster as she locked eyes with the three guys one by one. "Oh Stephen… That's it baby suck it for me."

She saw how the dirty talk got to the guys and she used her free arm and started playing with her left breast as Stephen's hands came up and grabbed her ass forcing her forward some in surprise as he slipped his hand between her crack and started to swipe a finger around her rosebud. She was a rare type of person that loved anal and he knew that so he used that against her as he pressed a finger inside her as slowly as he sped up the speed of the blowjob on his own. "Oh God Stephen… Oh god yes. Just push it in and stop playing already! I love the pain and you know it!"

And he listened and she screamed as she came from the contrast of the pain and pleasure. _"Stephen!"_

Stephen pulled away from her and tackled her down on the bed without even allowing her to get her bearings. "Get it man." Ron shouted and Tequila shot him a bird as Stephen flew off the bed and landed on the floor.

"I won the first round boy." She said to him as he stood up.

"Two out of three remember?" He said to her.

"Actually it is two out of two dear. Now we are going for the gold." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"That is if you think you can get my mouth around your dick." She said to him and he shot at her as she dodged and he slid right across the bed and off the other side.


End file.
